superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyrm Claw Templar
Wyrm Claw Templars are routinely spawned to join Exemplar’s on their quests in service of the Cult of the Burning Star. Utterly devoted to their cause, these powerful kobolds will lay down their lives without hesitation to see their Lord’s work done. Should the Templar’s Exemplar die without accomplishing their quest, the Templar is banished from the cult in shame; often becoming a sell sword of dire repute. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Kobold Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities: 'Surefoot *'Unique Actions:' Onslaught, Chomp! Crunch! *'Potions: 'Dragon Dung Confetti *'Movement Points:' 8 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2B 1R (Melee : 3) *'Armor:' 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 1B 1R *'Hearts:' 6 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''The Wyrm Claw Templar has high offense of 2B1R STR and a long Melee 3 range. The Templar also has an above average defense of 2R ARM and above average 6 Hearts. The Templar has high movement of 8, Surefoot, and is a large base model. As a large base model with increased Melee range, its line of sight is not blocked by small models and can attack models behind other small models and it blocks line of sight against other large base models to small base heroes. '''Abilities: Onslaught '''gives the Templar AOE and Control by hitting a 6 square melee Lance 3 area and dealing Push 3. Due to the Templar's high mobility, he can generally position himself to Push monsters in Classic into negative tile effects or in Arcade to break up Gangs or group them for further AOE. This is especially useful to group monsters around spawn points that will not be affected by the Push affect, but still be hit! Likewise, Onslaught may be used defensively to Push monsters away and then moving away from the monsters. When attacking multiple monsters with different defense values, it's possible to miss and not Push some monsters so grouping monsters using Onslaught is less precise than using Support actions that do not require a roll to hit. '''Chomp! Crunch! '''increases the Templar's offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max) while maintaining Melee 3 Range and inflicts Bane. This allows the Templar to Blast high defense monsters and decrease their defense. The Templar's high mobility due to high movement and Surefoot and Melee range 3 allows it to engage and retreat on its own terms. Melee 3 allows him to attack many spawn points without being affected by their Aura abilities. Its ability to Tank is based on his above average defense, Hearts, and large based allows him to get where he needs to be and block line of sight to other heroes, and Dragon Dung Confetti support potion (which is hilarious) to Hex monsters. '''Potion: Dragon Dung Confetti is a powerful support potion that gives the party access to Wave 1, Hex. As a support potion, it does not require an offense roll to hit and can be used multiple times during the Heroes' turn to affect multiple monsters. Heroes can Control/move into groups monsters to use the potion or if surrounded by monsters, use it and move away. Opinion Also, the concept of lowering monsters' offense by covering them in poop is hilarious and quite thematic. Strategy: '''The Templar is a high mobility, AOE, Blaster, Tank, Controller, Debuffer midrange melee STR Hero. He will use '''Onslaught '''for AOE and to Push targets into negative tile effects or in position for more AOE. '''Chomp! Crunch! '''should be used on high defense targets. '''Dragon Dung Confetti should be used to reduce the offense of monsters that cannot be defeated. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Templar increases its offense with STR and defense with ARM. Increasing his movement can make him even more difficult to evade or catch due to his existing high mobility. Giving him AOE actions that does not have built in Push can make it easier for him to deal AOE without potentially Pushing monsters out of position for additional AOE. '''Limitations: '''The Templar is a very solid hero and has no limitations beyond being a large base model and thus may not be able to 'fit' where he's needed on some tiles, but has enough base mobility to typically not have this issue. The bigger liability is being a large base model that cannot hide and is easier to surround and focus if he is unable to use Dragon Dung Confetti or increase his defense to properly Tank. '''Party: The Templar is a solid choice for a party's melee STR AOE, Blaster, Tank role. Although he has high mobility and melee range, his party will still often benefit from fielding ranged missile or magic heroes to deal with monsters with Fly or can stay out of his Melee range. He does not have any devoted healing or support abilities and thus relies on his party to fill these roles. Alternate Profile Ser Sharpclaw (Mini Boss) Available Through Claws of the Wyrm WarbandCategory:Heroes Category:Claws of the Wyrm Warband __NOEDITSECTION__